


I Didn't Know

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You come to a realization during a mission just a little too late.





	I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: LANGUAGE, DEATH
> 
> Italics = memories

“What the fuck?” Bucky bit out angrily as he pressed his hands to your wounds. He was angry at you, like that was something new. 

You scoffed as he put so much pressure you winced, “Shut up Barnes..” you grimaced, “you should be thanking me, you left yourself wide open you...ah, fucking idiot.”

His stormy eyes ran over you, was that panic? He was not panicking. This couldn’t be as bad as he was showing on his face, just a gunshot. “Hold on, just hold on Y/N.”

__

_“You think you could leave your fucking boots somewhere else aside from the middle of the hallway Barnes?” you scoffed walking into the common room he was in sitting on the couch next to Steve.  
_

_“Y/N, god you know I would but,” he made a face that had you rolling your eyes.  
_

_“Its fine I took care of them,” you smirked sitting next to Steve who smiled, he enjoyed the banter between his two friends.  
_

_Bucky sat up, “What did you do?” he asked eyes narrowing on you._

_“I am actually surprised they fit into that chute...oh, you know the one that leads to the garbage?!”  
_

_“Y/N!!!” Bucky growls and runs out the room.  
_

_You smirk at Steve who looks at you, “calm down dad, they’re still sitting in the hallway..” Bucky’s shout of annoyance confirms what you said, “But now he’ll put them into his room.”_

__

Tony loved sticking you with Bucky on missions, mostly because you gave as much as he did, never backing down, never keeping quiet, he liked that about you. Tony liked your spark, he liked that you got under Bucky’s skin.

You had left your post to join Bucky as backup, knowing that the enemy was going to overrun him if he didn’t get someone else down there soon.

“What are you doing here?!” he growled as you blocked a hit, and dispatched the stupid Hydra goon that had been coming at him from behind.

“Shut up and lets get done here, I wanna go home and eat my ice cream that Clint got me,” you bit back annoyed as you kicked high, catching another man in the side of the head, bringing you foot back and swinging hard, sweeping the feet out of the other man coming at you. You delivered a swift kick to his throat causing him to choke before you knocked him out. “The fuck is wrong with you anyways? Why are you using only one arm?”

Bucky swung hard, knocking a man back with such force he rammed into four others. “I think its dislocated-”

“How the fuck did you manage that?!”

“God Y/N will you just shut up?!”

__

“ _BUCKY!!!” you roared coming out from your room.  
_

_Steve watched as you stormed up to Bucky who sat not moving an inch._

_“HOW DARE YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?”_

_Bucky finished his coffee before turning to look at you, “I assure you I have no idea what you talking about?”_

_Your eyes flickered over to Steve before you glowered at him, “Like fuck you don’t! You had better bring him back!”_

_Bucky chuckled, “really? what are you talking about?”_

_You stomped your foot pointing a finger at him, “You know EXACTLY what I’m talking about.”_

_Bucky pretended to think, “are you talking about Steve?” You clamped your hand over his mouth refusing to glance at the tall blond who looked confused. Bucky licked your palm forcing you to remove your hand and slap him hard on the chest to wipe his spit off with a disgusted face. Looking at Steve he ignored you, even pushing you away to keep you at arms length. “She has a stuffed toy of you, sleeps with it every night.”_

_“NNNGH!!!” you cried out angril_ y,  _stomping away as Bucky broke out in laughter. He didn’t see your frustrated tears, though after you stepped out of your shower you found your Steve on the bed, accompanied by a new friend. A note attached read, ‘He went out to get his friend.-BB’ You never thanked him for it, nor would you admit that you curled around both of them now when you went to sleep._

__

“Jesus!” Bucky growled angrily as blood seeped past his fingers, “Fuck, only you could bleed so much!” he didn’t like how pale you were and so quickly. He had been aiming above as men came out a door and were racing down stairs to come at you. Easy pickings.

He heard when you yelled his name, the loud weapon that had shot off, and he whipped around, aiming at the men that had come from nowhere. He hit his comm, calling for help. 

They would be here soon.

“Shit, d-don't look so...that,” you groaned as he grabbed your hands putting them over your wound. 

Fuck it was big, it wasn’t regular bullets, Hydra tech had enhanced the guns, small regular bullets, worse damage. “Y/N, I gotta move you doll,” he lifted your head so you could meet his gaze. “We can’t stay here, we’re sitting ducks.”

“B-Bucky?” you gasped now afraid. “You don’t call me that,” sucking in air you looked down at your hands, “oh! OH!!” you gasped at all the blood, “oh god!”  Bucky felt his heart break at that. You looked at him with terror, “I-I’m gonna-”

“Shut up Y/N,” he growled hooking his hand beneath your knees and your back lifting you with ease, “keep pressure on it.”

“Bucky!” you turned your face into his chest, inhaling before letting out a little sob.

___

_“What the hell is this?” he asked you as you dropped the package into his lap.  
_

_“Its a new cologne you idiot,” you rolled your eyes at him before disappearing down the hall.  
_

_Sam whistled, “she got you the good stuff,” he chuckled, “you gonna tell her?”_

_“Tell her what?” Bucky asked annoyed.  
_

_“That you like her.”  
_

_Bucky rolled his eyes, “Your delusional Wilson.”_

_“Can I have that if your not gonna keep it?”  
_

_“Fuck no.”_

____

“Stupid,” you smirked against his chest. When had he started wearing it?

“Y/N...don’t shut up now!” he shook you hard causing a sharp pain to roll through you.

“OUCH! Dammit I am wounded here!” you yelped. Still, you sagged against him. “Just a little sleepy,” you whispered.

Bucky ducked into a room. Setting you down gently he looked out the door and shut it locking the door. He was out of weapons and ammo. “Y/N, did you keep it?” he asked moving back o you, reaching up to it his comm. “Steve, Tony where are you? Y/N’s bleeding out!”

You frowned up at him, what did he say? “It? No I don’t like clowns.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “are we even talking about the same thing here?” his hands were back on yours, “hey, hey, HEY!” he shouted, you pried your eyes open.

“Shit..”

Bucky frowned, “Now what?”

“I didn’t know...”

Bucky didn’t like how soft you were talking, he had to stop the bleeding you were far too pale, bordering on grey. He needed to keep you talking, Tony would be here any second with back up, he’d have what you needed to be patched up. Bucky could hear everyone scrambling, talking over his earpiece. “Whats that?!” he smirked, trying to get a rise out of you, he was good at that. “You just now realizing you’re actually in love with me?” he scoffed.

“Yeah...”

Bucky’s head snapped up, he hadn’t expected that. “Y/N?” he called your name, “No, no... no you don’t get to have the last word!” he yelled angrily at you, reaching up and sliding his hand around the back of your head. “Y/N!? Dammit open your fucking eyes!” he growled angrily now. Though his voice cracked and his chest was too tight. “Y/N??”

__

_Your giggle rang out filling the room as you pelted him with popcorn. “What do you mean you don’t watch kid movies?! I know for a fact that you watch every Disney movie Steve watches! Miyazaki’s work are the Japanese version of Disney! Studio Ghibli is by far better and more compelling!”_

_“God won’t you shut up!?” he growled as Steve and Sam came back into the room carrying drinks and more snacks.  
_

_Steve smiled as you threw more popcorn at Bucky, he liked the way Bucky softened when you were around. You made his friend come back alive, Steve hadn’t seen that mischievous glint in his eye till you showed up, impressively torturing Bucky in ways he had never thought possible. Maybe it was because you refused to coddle him? Refused to treat any of them as broken fragile things, you pushed and pushed right alongside them. And then you helped them get back up. Sam laughed and nudged you, Bucky shoved himself between you two, shoving you against the couches arm and leaving no room beside you as the movie started._

__

Bucky roared your name, he shook you so hard he was sure you would open your eyes and slap him hard enough to spin his head.

He didn’t understand what was happening when he felt hands pulling him up. He fought against Steve as he pulled him away from your body. Bruce and Tony moving over you. Though the look that passed between them said it all. Confirmed it.

__

_“You just now realizing you’re actually in love with me?”  
_

_“Yeah...”_


End file.
